1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to marking devices. More particularly, the invention relates to an adhesively applied marker for indicating a location on a supporting surface to place a fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
In homes and businesses around the world, objects are hung on interior and exterior supporting surfaces of buildings. Some of these objects are merely decorative, such as pictures, paintings, or displayed documents. Others may serve functions such as shelving, smoke detectors or wall mounted appliances. Many of these objects have provisions to be supported by a hidden fastener or support, specifically a support that is hidden by the object, itself. Framed objects, such as paintings or other pictures present a particular problem when one is attempting to locate a site to place the fastener, as the location for the fastener is obstructed from view while the object is held against the supporting surface in the desired location. While many devices are known for hanging objects on walls with hidden fasteners, the common problem with such devices is that they employ site markers which are pins, pencils, or pens. Such site finders either put holes in the wall or mark up the wall in a manner which is difficult to remove. This is particularly serious when several attempts are necessary to discover the ideal location for a framed article in walls covered with wallpaper. The present invention provides a novel solution to this problem by temporarily placing a marker directly on the back of the object at the location of the fastener in order to mark the location of the fastener on the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,549 discloses a self-straightening picture hanger designed to level and support a picture frame using a single support nail. The method of locating the nail is not discussed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,807 discloses a three-dimensionally adjustable picture hanger which overcomes the problem of finding a fastener location by first attaching an adjustable hanger to the wall. The specific location of the picture can then be slightly adjusted using the hanger. This reference does not disclose a method for initially positioning the disclosed threaded support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,161 is drawn to a hanging device for picture frames or like objects and a method of using this device. This device includes prongs for supporting a picture frame and is mounted to a wall using two fasteners in slots for finally adjusting the support. No method is taught for initially locating the fasteners.
U.S. Pat No. 5,069,412 discloses a picture hanger which has prongs for supporting a picture frame and is mounted to a wall using fasteners that can be driven through a combination of horizontal or slanted holes. While this device provides a wide range of supporting strengths, no method is taught for initially locating the fasteners to avoid the reinstallation of the hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,317 shows a picture anchoring assembly. The assembly is actually a stabilizing anchor in the form of a fastener with two sharp ends and a leveling device for installing the anchor on the picture frame. The anchor stops the picture from skewing once the picture is level. The patent does not discuss a method to predetermine the position of the fastener on the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,573 discloses another type of device for hanging pictures. This device is used to install two hooks level with one another to support a wire attached to the rear of a picture. While a method for predetermining the location of the fasteners is discussed (col. 3, line 48 to col. 4, line 36), the method requires a number of measurements, and does not involve placing a marker on the back of the picture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,429 discloses a self-adjusting, two-piece picture hanger which allows the angled insertion of a fastener through a top position while a lower position is permitted to pivot for self adjustment. This patent does not disclose a method for initially locating the fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,542 discloses am apparatus and method for hanging frames. The apparatus is basically a bracket with a level for premounting the bracket to a wall. The position of the fasteners on the wall, relative to the frame is not a concern, and a method of marking this position is not discussed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,620 discloses a marker being in the form of a ring and made up of a foam-like substance impregnated with powdered chalk or dye or microspheres of dye. One flat surface of the marker is coated with an adhesive, and the other flat surface contains an impermeable barrier. The marker is adhesively applied to an assembly, which is positioned and repositioned at a bolt engagement site until the desired site is found. The impermeable barrier layer is then removed and the assembly is placed in its desired final position and force is applied to coat the desired position with chalk dust or dye. Drill holes are then made at the indicated sites. The marker of this patent is complicated, being made up of a foam-like carrier and a marking material. Additionally, the marking material will be used up upon application of the marker a limited number of times.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,213 discloses a picture hanger aid and aligning device. In this invention, a picture is hung from hooks on a horizontal member of the device. A handle is provided to support the device and the picture in the desired location to hang the picture. The picture can than be removed from the device, and the locations for the fasteners can be marked. This device is directly concerned with the problem addressed by the present invention. In contrast with the present invention, however, this device is large and bulky, and is difficult for a single person to operate, requiring one-handed manipulation of the picture while holding the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,641 is drawn to a wall hanger, mounting kit, and method. The hanger uses pins as mounting fasteners to minimize damage to the wall. Various embodiments for securing different types of objects to the wall are disclosed. No mention of predetermining the locations of the pins is made. The repeated use of pins would leave a plurality of holes in the wall, which would be unsightly when the framed article is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,917 discloses a complex picture hanger locating device which attaches to a picture to be hung. The located hanger site will be marked with a pin, pencil, or pen, which, if multiple markings are made, can produce unsightly walls, especially if the walls are papered.
The present invention is drawn to a marker made of chalk or other easily erasable marking material for indicating a location to place a fastener for an object mounted on a supporting surface. For purposes of describing this invention, the term xe2x80x9csupporting surfacexe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to, an interior wall, an exterior wall, or ceiling of a commercial building, residential building, outbuilding, or ship. For purposes of describing the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cobjectxe2x80x9d refers to a picture, a mirror, a certificate or other displayed document, a calendar, shelving, smoke detector, wall mounted appliance, or other like objects.
The marker includes a front surface containing a pointed tip for marking the fastener site on a supporting surface and a back surface coated with adhesive. When not in use, the adhesive is covered with a release layer. For use, the release layer is peeled off to expose the adhesive and the marker is attached to the back of the object to be mounted. For purposes of this description, the xe2x80x9cback surfacexe2x80x9d of the surface-mounted object is that surface which will face toward the supporting surface while the xe2x80x9cfrontxe2x80x9d of the surface-mounted object is that surface which will face away from the supporting surface. The shape of the marker is preferably that of an arrow, although any shape with at least one pointed tip may be used.
In use, the adhesive surface of the marker is adhered to the back of the object to be mounted, with the pointed tip of the marker directly on or close to the location of a fastener which will engage the object to be mounted. Conventional fasteners, such as picture hooks, nails, or screws, are well known in the art. In some cases the object to be mounted will have brackets, and the pointed tip of each marker is aligned with the place each fastener will engage the brackets. When the object is to be mounted uses a hanging mechanism such as a cord, wire, or string, the hanging mechanism may be routed over the pointed tip of each marker. The adhesive is partially tacky, so that the marker is supported on the back of the object, but can easily be removed and reapplied.
Once the marker is in place on the back of the object to be mounted, the object can be held up adjacent the supporting surface by an installer. The most desirable position for the object can then be ascertained. Once the most desirable position is ascertained, the object can be pushed against the supporting surface until the pointed tip of the marker contacts the supporting surface, leaving a small mark where the fastener is to be placed. The object is then taken away from the supporting surface and a fastener installed at the site of the mark. Because of the nature of the marking material, multiple markings may be easily erased and do not leave holes or hard-to-erase markings that mar the supporting surface.